Taken
by IcyWitch96
Summary: 100% Lemon. First one I've ever written, I enjoyed writing it. Right now it is a one shot but I might add to it later (at least if anyone actually likes it) Kagome wakes up in a cell, no idea how she got there or when, all she knows is that her cell has been spelled. Not knowing what happens when people enter her cell all she can do is hope that someone will come for her.
1. chapter 1

I said it in the description but I'll say it again here. This IS a lemon! Not suitable for anyone underage, also my first attempt at writing one. Enjoy.

I cracked my eyes open slowly and looked around. I had been chained to a wall in a ver cold damp cell barely wearing anything. A scrap of cloth covered my breats and a seperate one was tied around my waist. I thought back but couldn't remember how I had gotten here.

"Hello?" my voice echoed in the room. "is anyone here?"

"ah, so you're awake."

I felt my blood run cold at the sound of his voice. "Naraku." he chuckled. "What happened? how did I get here? Where is Inuyasha?"

he materalized out of the shadows and eyed me up and down, his gaze pausing at my thighs and my breasts. "all that matters now is that youre here with me and no one is coming for you."

i glared at him. "you're wrong! he'll find me, I know he will."

he chuckled. "Perhaps, but by then it will be to late."

I narrowed my eyes. "to late?"

his grin widened. "I have a spell put over this room."

I blinked and looked around. "What kind of spell?"

he smirked. "as soon as I leave this room and close the door it will activate. Anyone who passes through that door afterwards will be cursed."

"Cursed with what?" I growled at him.

"You'll find out, soon enough."

I glared at his back as he turned on his heel and walked out the door, closing it behind him. As soon as the door was closed it began to glow a feint purple color. I didn't know what this spell was but I didn't want to find out.

Hours passed and no one came, the room grew colder making my nipples hard and poke through the cloth.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

silence.

I growled softly. I bet the spell is just a bluff so I would warn anyone about it and they would end up wasting time trying to free me instead of chasing him, that sounds like something he would do.

I perked up as a door somewhere nearby opened and closed.

"Hello?" the door swung open and on the other side stood Kagura. I glared at her and she stayed on the other side of the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

she shrugged. "Naraku sent me down here, something about proving something to you, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that I had to come down here and step through the doorway." she looked at the archway sighed and stepped through. "I hope this doesn't kill-"

"Kagura?" she had frozen just on the otherside and stared at me. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes glazed over, she began walking towards me. She stopped in front of me and licked her lips. "you smell lovely"

I blinked in surprise. "Wha-!"

she reached out and sliced the air with her fan. I clenched my eyes shut but nothing happened. I peeked out at her and sighed in relief. I was still alive. I looked down and cried out in surprise, she had cut off what had been covering my breasts my nipples were hard in the cold air making me shiver. "Kagura! Why would you-"

She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. "you talk to much."

I shook my head slowly. "what?"

she reached up and tilted my head to the side. "just relax Kagome." she pressed her lips on my neck and began gently sucking.

"Kagura?"

she ignored me and continued kissing down my neck to my shoulder, she grazed her fangs along the base of my neck. she kissed further down my chest until she reached the top of my breasts.

she looked up at me and licked her lips. I felt both her hands at my hips start to slide up my body until they were under my breasts.

"I wonder what kind of noises you make."

I blinked. "N-noises?"

she grinned, her thumb moved up and brushed against my nipple making me gasp. Her other thumb moved up and did the same sending a tingle down to my core. She leaned down and licked my nipple once making me whimper. She looked up at me and grinned before she opened her mouth and latched on to one sucking gently.

I could feel between my legs had begin to grow wet, making me fidgit and whimper with need. I glanced down and my eyes met with hers. She began pinching and pulling lightly at the nipple she wasn't sucking sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I felt on of her hands begin to lightly glide down to the strip of cloth covering my thighs, she made quick work of it and completely ripped it off. Her fingers began tracing out every line between my legs until she reached my lips. I stiffened slightly as she ran her fingertips over them, one of her fingers ran right down between them.

"my Kagome, you're so wet." she drew her figers back and licked them. "you taste so good." Her eyes met mine. "I want more."

I groaned at her words and subconsiously spread my legs wider for her. She growled in approval and quickly raised my legs to her shoulders until I was stradling her face.

I could feel her breath caressing my thighs as her fingers returned. I whimpered as she spread my lips apart exposing me fully to her. I could feel my wetness dripping down between my ass cheeks. I cried out as I felt her flat tounge lick me once, bottom to top. she looked up at me and smirked. "I'm going to make you scream my name Kagome."

I shivered at her words which only made her grin wider. Her tounge returned and begain exploring me but never touching where I wanted it most. she teased me with her tounge while her fingers started to probe my wet virgin hole.

"K-Kagura"

she pulled away and looked up at me. "I know" she kept eye contact with me as one of her fingers circled my hole and slowly began to push inside me. she slowly slid it all the way in then slowly pulled it out she leaned in and began licking me while pushing her finger back inside me. the pleasure that coursed through me was intense, I could feel myself throbbing wanting more.

"Kagura, please." I felt her smile against me as she finally ran her tounge over my sensitive nub. I cried out as she did it again and again adding another finger, she began pumping into me as she licked me. "Kagura!" I could feel an intense pressure building between my legs growing. She sucked on me and I exploded, coating her face in my juice.

she looked up at me at winked. "Now it's my turn."


	2. Chapter: 2

"y-your turn?"

she smirked and untied her kimono. "It's common curtisy Kagome."

I felt my face warm as her kimono slowly dropped from her shoulders and slid down her body revealing her perky breasts.

I felt something nagging the back of my mind as she came closer, completley disgarding her robes.

she looked up at my chains and scowled. "This could be tricky."

I blinked and followed her gaze, there was no way I could-.

"Having fun?"

My gaze snapped to the doorway, Naraku was standing in it. I felt a haze lift from my head, what was I doing?! I looked down at myself and felt my heart stop, I was completly bare infront of Naraku!

"Naraku! Can we let her down? I want to have more fun with her."

he chuckled his eyes roaming my body and shook his head. "We can't have her escaping Kagura."

she pouted and whined. "Please? I'll make sure she doesn't get out."

I glared at him. "what did you do to us?"

he smirked at me ignored my question and looked up at my chains. "maybe there is something we can do." He looked over at Kagura. "you know what to do."

she turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, we're not done yet."

I gasped in surprise as I felt all the air leave my body. I glared at Naraku, his face was growing blurry.

I was no longer standing, I could feel wood on my back, I cracked my eyes open and peeked through my lashes. From what I could see I was still in the same room but, now I was laying down on a table. My arms were above me, I lifted my arms a little and could still feel the weight of the chains.

"I know you're awake"

I opened my eyes fully and saw Kagura standing down by my feet still completely naked. "Kagura?"

she smiled at me and walked up to my head. "I told you." She leaned down and pressed her soft lips against mine. The haze I felt from before began to cover my mind. I pressed my lips harder against hers, I wanted to taste her. I blinked in alarm, no! This was HIS doing! I looked around the room and saw him standing in the doorway behind Kagura, smiling at us. His eyes met mine and he licked his lips and winked.

I growled and opened my mouth to snap her out of it but before I could get a word out, her tounge sliped into my mouth and began to caress mine. I felt her Hand wander up my arm to my chest and lower. She began to lightly pinch my nipples sending heat down to my core. I whimpered and she pulled away only to start kissing down my neck to my breasts, her mouth replaced her hand. her tounge slowly circling my nipple.

"Ka-Kagura-" I gasped when she gently bit down.

"yes?" she purred and looked up at me.

I could feel the haze pushing down on my mind. "w-we have to snap out-"

she ignored me and went back to my nipple sending more waves of pleasure through my body. her hand slowly travled down and began to trace circles around my sensitive nub.

she looked up at me again with a glint in her eye. "two for two?"

I gasped as her circles became smaller and smaller until she was rubbing it gently. "Kagura w-we have to sto-" I blinked, what was I thinking? I want this!

I thrust my hips up wanting more but she pulled away.

"No, not yet."

I pouted at her needing her touch again. "Kagura-"

she pressed a wet finger against my lips. "Trust me."

she got up on the table between my legs on the table and lowered her head to one of my tighs gently niping at it. she kissed her way up until her mouth was hovering just above my core.

"Kagome." I looked down at her. "I want you to watch as I taste you and make you scream."

I couldn't look away as she lowered her head.

I gasped and closed my eyes when I felt her warm tounge press lick up from my wet hole to my nub.

I growled when I felt her pull away.

"don't look away."

I nodded and watched as she went back down. I felt her tounge probe my hole and slowly slide in. it felt amazing as she began to slowly tounge fuck me.

I watched as she pulled away and whimpered. "no."

she chuckled. "I'm not done yet."

she turned around and backed up until her wet hole was hovering just above my face. "you know what to do Kagome."

I stuck my tounge out and licked between her lips, I felt her shudder above me which made my core start throbing. I want to make her scream.

I kept licking until I found what felt like her nub, I gently took it between my lips and began sucking on it. I felt her shudder and kneel down, I didn't realize what she was doing until I felt her tounge gently slide across my nub.

I shivered and sucked a little harder making her whimper.

I felt one of her fingers slide into me as she continued to lick my nub. I couldn't think straight I moved my tounge down and slide it inside her, she cried out and added another finger pumping them both in and out of me while sucking on my nub. I couldn't take anymore, I could feel it building up inside me, I pulled my tounge out of her and latched back on to her nub sucking and flicking it with my tounge. she sat right up and grinded herself on my face.

"Yes! Oh! Kagome, Don't stop"

seconds later she stilled and covered my face with her juices.

she dismounted my face and grinned at me. "not bad for a virgin." she went to walk away.

"Wait!" I could still feel the pressure, I wanted more.

she smiled and came back kneeling between my legs again.

"You know what will happen if I make you cum again?" she rubbed a finger up my slit.

I whimpered and shook my head. "I don't care!" she grinned and very slowly pushed a finger inside me.

"no?"

I shook my head. "Please I'll do anything!"

her grin widened as she pushed another one in. "anything?"

I nodded. "Please Kagura!"

she ducked her head down and began licking my nub while thrusting her fingers inside me. I felt like I was going to explode! I felt her graze her teeth across my nub and I did. I saw stars as I coated her face and fingers.

I looked down at her grinning face.

"Common curtisy Kagome."

I felt my core heat up all over again.


End file.
